


Too late

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Forgive Me, I Tried, I killed Asgeir 'cus I can, M/M, Thorkell colapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Some things are better unsaid, and some news are better undelivered.





	Too late

Some guy bluntly told our boss that Asgeir had died.

Since he was abducted in a surprise attack 3 days ago, those insensible words were the first news that we had of him. 

"Your subordinate refused to say any information about his boss, and managed to finish the enemy leader while dying, he must be in Valhalla drinking with the gods" Said the informant 

I could not help myself from hitting the table in rage, Asgeir was a good friend, and all of us respected him greatly, but he held a more important place in our boss heart.

He was his husband and right-hand man after all, but I didn't saw the expected reaction from the boss. 

He was just... Staring at the informant as if what he was told was the death of an unknown man.

"I'm sorry... Who is this Agseirg that died and why are you telling me this? Was he someone important?"

"Not Agseirg... But Asgeir" Corrected that dumb man.

"Asgeir? You don't have to tell me about the death of one unknown Asgeir, you should tell me about the whereabouts of mine" 

...

When I saw that the informant had intentions to keep on correcting my boss, I decided to step out of the house in which they were having that conversation.

After a couple of minutes, I heard low threatening words coming out of the house, and after a while, the sound of bones snapping. 

Taken the decision to leave my boss alone, I went to tell the guys about the death of Asgeir, so I didn't see boss leaving that night.

We were lost at first when we saw that our boss was missing the next day, we thought that maybe he went on a suicide mission to kill the responsible of Asgeir death. Leaving us behind meant that maybe he didn't even think of coming back and fights started to grow between us to see who would be the new boss. 

So everyone was surprised when the captain arrived carrying a long bag. 

We didn't have the chance to explain the mess that we caused with our fights, since the boss went straight into his room without giving us a single glance. 

After 2 hours, some of the bravest ones tried approaching, receiving no answer. 

The next day, we brought food to our captain and left it outside of the house before going away. 

After a week in this fashion, it was my turn to deliver the food. When I arrived at the door I saw all the food out there, decomposing. 

Worried, I dared to open that door, and what was found is an image that would make any grown man tear up. 

Boss was sitting in the flor, and curled up in his arms was Asgeir's battered body. By the state of the room, I could tell that since the boss arrived he didn't move out of that position. And after I approached them, I could tell right away that he was dead as well.


End file.
